Sun and Moon, Light and Darkness
by Ultima Phoenix
Summary: The balance between the light and dark has been disturbed by a mysterious force. Sora, Riku, and Kairi must join forces with two kings of two hidden kingdoms to subdue and destroy it. T for language, SoKai. Current World: Narnia.
1. The Dream of Light

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story except the plot and the OC's.**

**Sun and Moon, Light and Darkness**

**By: Ultima Eagle**

**-Chapter 1- The Dream of Light-**

_Solaris' POV_

I opened my eyes to see darkness around and above me, and a stained glass platform beneath me. On this platform was a picture of the Kingdom Key keyblade that I had forged myself and willed it away to find its true wielder. Above the keyblade, I saw a kid with brown, spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity; that, I assumed, was the wielder of that keyblade and a protector of the realm of light. Beneath the keyblade, I saw a picture of myself and my twin brother Lunarias, both holding an orb (me light and him darkness). Engraved in the silver background, I saw a three-pointed crown, the symbol of the keyblade; I also noticed this crown to be on the keyblader's chain-link necklace.

Once I walked to the middle of the platform, my eyes began to glow and I saw a vision. In the vision, I saw the universe being ripped apart and all of the worlds, including my hidden kingdom of Sol, being ripped asunder. Then a voice began to ring in my head.

"This is the inevitable disaster that will occur if the disturbance in the balance of light and darkness is not destroyed."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked worriedly, the vision still burning in my head.

"You must find the keyblader displayed here, he will help take care of the light." It replied.

"What about the darkness, and then nothingness?" I pressed.

"Leave that to your brother and his keyblader, and as for nothingness, it will take care of itself," It said.

"Very well," I said, and all disappeared in a bright light.

I awoke and the dream continued to replay in my mind. Two things came to my mind, one was 'What would happen to Lunarias and Luna' and the other was 'How do I find this keyblader', both baffled me to no end.

"Well one thing's for sure, I must inform Lunarias and King Mickey; King Mickey can find the keyblader and maybe Lunarias will know what exactly is going on." I said to myself as I walk down the halls of my palace in Sol.

I arrived at the pool of visions(1) and made to contact Lunarias so I could inform him on what I just saw.

**-End of Chapter-**

Well what do you think? Please review and as this is my first fic ever, be gentle. I realize that this is a short chapter but they'll get longer with time, I promise.

1- I got this idea from the Spyro trilogy (the pool Ignitus always looks into) so the credit for this goes to them


	2. The Dream of Darkness

Ok, I was told that I didn't give enough information about the main conflict in this story, or that I didn't put enough familiar things in this story. Well prepare for another one of those chapters because I have wrote most of chapter three already and that's where all the info is given in one big spiel, so here's chapter 2.

**-Chapter 2: The Dream of Darkness-**

_Lunarias' POV_

I fell into an explosion of doves onto an ebony colored, stained glass platform. I saw two keyblades displayed on the platform, one was King's Crown (1), and the other was Way to Dawn. To the side of King's Crown was none other than King Mickey, a good friend of both mine and my brother's. Then I looked to the other side, where Way to Dawn was, and I saw a silver haired boy in a black cloak with a blindfold on back-to-back with one of the greatest evils ever to enter my realm, Ansem, or rather, Xehanort's heartless. I saw an image of myself and my twin brother Solaris at the bottom of the platform. Solaris was glowing gold, and I a dark blue. 'Darkness and Light' I thought to myself as I made my way to the center. At the center my dark blue aura appeared and I started to float in the air; panic began to invade until I felt warmth that I could only feel from one person.

"Lunarias, do not be afraid." Solaris's familiar voice said to me.

"Solaris, why are you here?" I asked, though I knew it was important.

"I have come to alert you to a danger that will involve the both of us." He said.

"Okay, what is-" I was cut off as Solaris showed my a vision of the universe being destroyed and even my hidden kingdom of Luna being ripped asunder.

After the vision ended I landed on the platform and Solaris appeared before me. His glow was much brighter than mine, mainly because he was the king of Sol but he also had golden hair whereas mine was silver, we both had the same face, sapphire-blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin (2).

"The darkness and light are threatening to destroy each other; we have to tell King Mickey and meet the keybladers." Solaris said.

"They are three in number, am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes, the princess of heart that is with them has become the master of her own keyblade, the Purest Heart if memory serves…" He trailed off.

"I should hope you know, after all, you forged it!" I smirked.

Solaris looked at me seriously, then gave me a smirk of his own, "Yeah well she just took her time getting it that's all; it's not even on my mural yet."

"Heh I see… HOLD UP ONE SECOND!!!" I burst.

Solaris looked at me, surprised by my outburst and said, "What is it?", but his face said "What the hell?"

"Where are you right now?" I asked worriedly.

"The Pool of Visions in Sol, why?" He said.

"I was afraid that you were standing over my bed in Luna…" I trailed off; Solaris began laughing as all faded away to darkness.

I awoke and took immediate action, I put on my dark robes and walked through a portal of darkness that led to Disney Castle.

_Solaris' POV_

After I finished my conversation with Lunarias, still chuckling at his outburst, I put on my white robes (3) and walked into a portal of light that led to Disney Castle.

_3__rd__-Person POV_

Solaris and Lunarias both appeared at Disney Castle and standing a few feet from them, as if he expected them, was none other than King Mickey himself. The brothers nodded at each other and began to explain to the monarch of the danger they had just learned about.

**-Chapter End-**

**1- I give all credit to naming this keyblade to , it was such a good name I just had to use it!**

**2- Their skin looks similar to Roxas's skin**

**3- Their outfits make them look like mages/warriors or in other words, they can cast powerful magic while still being able to kick butt physically without breaking a sweat.**

Now I'm gonna give a little bit of background on my OC's Solaris and Lunarias. They are two of the few creators of the keyblade (they created four to be precise) and are masters of light and darkness (you can tell which is which from their names). They each have a kind of psychic-ish ability. Solaris can communicate telepathically as well as use telekinesis. Lunarias can also communicate telepathically but he can also read a person's heart. These two are twins but were separated at birth by some unknown force (divorce probably) but still had a connection to each other via telepathy. They are both kings of their own respective kingdoms (Solaris, Sol and Lunarias, Luna) and that is why they are such good friends with Mickey.

Review please!


	3. The Keyholes

Sorry! It's been a bit since I updated but I had a bit of writers block and my internet connection was on the fritz so I apologize. Now that I've apologized all over myself, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**-Chapter 3: The Keyholes-**

**-Rewind three days from Solaris' dream-**

**Destiny Islands**

Sora and Riku were having their usual swordfight, only this time, it wasn't with wooden swords, it was with keyblades and it wasn't on the little island either, it was deep in the forest where they couldn't be seen.

"Ha! Got you there!" Sora said.

"Not quite," Riku replied calmly as he jumped into the air and spiraled into Sora.

"That's Riku 4 and Sora 2" Kairi chirped, cheerful as always.

"Damn! Why…can't…I…get…a…hit…in?!" Sora exclaimed as he sent a barrage of slashes at Riku, who blocked every one easily with Way to Dawn.

"Okay that's it!" Sora yelled and he started to jump and kick off of every tree around them, to build up momentum, until he caught Riku full in the chest.

"That would be three." He said victoriously, but all too soon as Riku rebounded off a tree and knocked him to the ground.

"And that would be five." He countered, somewhat calmly.

"Hey guys, hold on a sec," Kairi said, "What's that shining thing in the ocean?"

There was indeed a sparkle coming from the shore and they all grew curious.

"Let's go check it out" Riku suggested, but Sora was way ahead of him as he was gliding toward the shore 'Same old Sora' Riku thought with a smirk. Then Sora crashed into the ground, earning another smirk from Riku 'definitely the same.'

When Kairi and Riku caught up Riku said "Way to make a flashy entrance," and Sora pouted at his comment and Kairi thought 'Aww, he looks so cute when he does that! Wait, why did I think that?' She blushed but hid it when she bent over to pick up the bottle.

"Hey! It's a letter from the King!" She exclaimed, this caught both of the boys' attention.

"The King!? I wonder what he wants?" Sora asked excitedly. Riku then took the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I hate to write and ask for help so soon after your defeat of Xemnas, but I need your help. Something just doesn't feel right with the forces of light and darkness and I'm sure you can feel it too. A gummi ship should arrive within one to two hours after your receipt of this letter. I'll explain more when you get here._

_Thanks for understanding,_

_King Mickey Mouse_

"What he said in that letter," Sora began.

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it's just that I've been getting these weird feelings lately, usually at night; I wonder if this is what it was." he said.

"Well we'll find out once we get to Disney Castle," Riku said, "Guess we should be getting ready right about now."

"Okay, how about we meet up here in about an hour?" Sora suggested.

"That's fine with me." Kairi said.

"Sure." Riku confirmed.

"Alright see you then." Sora said. He then took off to a high place leaving Kairi and Riku in confusion until they saw him gliding all the way back to the island.

**-Present-**

**Disney Castle**

_Garden_

_**(Solaris and Lunarias just appeared before King Mickey, just to clarify**__.)_

"King Mickey-" Solaris started

"I know that you're here for something important, fellas, but I also had a feeling that you would need the help of a certain trio; you can sense them can you not?" Mickey said.

"As a matter of fact, I can sense Kingdom Key and Purest Heart nearby…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I can sense Way to Dawn as well as your King's Crown, why is that?" Lunarias asked.

"Because, the Keybladers are here." Mickey explained.

"Well that saves us some time," Lunarias stated, "Let's go to the Antechamber then, and bring the Keybladers will you?"

"Very well, I will go and get them." Mickey said.

_Antechamber_

They all arrived in the Antechamber, Solaris and Lunarias were waiting for them, and then asked "These are the Keybladers?"

"Yes, they are" Mickey vouched.

"Who are you?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"I am Solaris, King of the kingdom of Sol and Master of the forces of light." Solaris stated.

"And I am his twin brother Lunarias, King of the kingdom of Luna and Master of the forces of darkness." Lunarias finished.

Mickey then bowed to them and motioned for the others to do the same. They were confused at first, but then submitted.

"Very well, we are about to tell you of a great threat that will threaten to tear the universe apart. The balance of light, dark, and nothing has been disturbed." Lunarias said.

"In each world, there are three keyholes," Solaris explained, "one of light, darkness, and heart."

"Sora sealed a lot of keyholes before," Riku said.

"Indeed he has, but they were all the keyholes of heart, they prevented the heartless from devouring the worlds but it also imbalanced them." Lunarias replied.

"You must seal all three keyholes in order to rebalance a certain world." Solaris finished.

"You mean we have to do that for every world?!" Sora groaned.

Lunarias chuckled at his despair but replied, "Fortunately you don't, there are balance points in the realms of darkness and light, you must rebalance them, and the rest will follow."

"But that alone isn't enough," Solaris picked up, "You must also balance the realm at it's center."

"So where is the center of this realm?" Kairi asked.

"We are at the center currently." Lunarias replied.

"Come, and I'll show you what we mean." Solaris said. He then led them to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

_Hall of the Cornerstone_

Solaris then stopped in front of the Cornerstone of Light. "Sora, Riku, would you approach the Cornerstone please?" Solaris then asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Sure." Riku said.

There was a flash in front of the Cornerstone and Sora and Riku's keyblades appeared in their hands. An even brighter flash and a trio of giant keyholes appeared, all attached to each other as it seemed. The bottom one was red and was glowing the same color, while the top left one was ebony and exuding darkness, while the top right one was pure white and shining brightly. Around the Darkness Keyhole, was the Heartless insignia, around the Light Keyhole was the Nobody insignia, and around the Heart Keyhole was the same three-pointed crown that was on Sora's chain link necklace. Floating around in a circle the keyholes, were five blue keyholes.

"These are the keyholes for this realm, the Realm of Light." Solaris said.

"The five keyholes that are floating around them, act as a guard mechanism, you must seal the keyholes where there is a balance point, from the looks of this, there are five." Lunarias said.

"So, where are the balance points?" Sora asked.

"Usually at the edges of the universe, your gummi ship will have to be faster." Solaris said.

"We're on it!" Chip and Dale said (they were with Mickey when they entered the Antechamber).

"By the way you three, we'll be coming with you." Lunarias said.

"Why?" Kairi asked

"You will need some understanding on an enemy you haven't seen before." Solaris said.

"And they are?" Sora pressed

"They are the mindflayers; when a person's heart falls to the darkness, their minds separate from their bodies as well and thus, a mindflayer is born." Lunarias said.

"There is also a group that is similar to Organization XIII called the Mindflayer Nexus. Don't treat them the same way however, as they are much more powerful." Solaris warned looking up at the ceiling.

"We'll explain the rest at a later time," Lunarias said, "We must first find the first world."

"How do we do that?" Riku asked.

"Kairi, would you please lock one of the blue keyholes?" Lunarias asked.

"Okay." Kairi summoned Purest Heart and shot a beam of light at the bottom right keyhole and there was a blinding flash. They were then floating over an altar that looked like a stone table, the land around it was covered in stone, and the great river that was there was frozen solid. Another blinding flash and they were back in front of the Cornerstone in Disney Castle and they knew where they had to go.

Then Chip and Dale came to them and said, "We did what we could but you'll need someone better than us to get to warp speed."

"Then we'll go see Cid in Radiant Garden then." Sora said.

**Unknown World**

_Nexus meeting room_

In a dark meeting room of a palace, there were seven chairs around a table top like screen. In six of the chairs there was a mindflayer and on their cloaks, there was a symbol corresponding to their chairs, and their cloaks were a certain color also corresponding to their chair. The seventh chair was empty.

"First we have to deal with that witch Maleficent, and now the kings of Sol and Luna are against us!" Number V said (he has an ε symbol on his purple cloak and chair)

"Calm down Epsilon," Number II (She had a β symbol on her red cloak and chair) "You shouldn't waste your energy on what's not here."

"Shut up!" Epsilon retorted, "You never fought them, Beta, so maybe you should hold your tongue." He then looked to the woman mindflayer to see that she was angry.

"I HAVE fought them, Epsilon, now if you don't want me to-"

"SILENCE!!!" Number I (with an α symbol on his pure white robe and chair) roared.

"Yes, Lord Alpha." They murmured.

"We will deal with them when the time comes. But first I need you, Gamma," He looked to Number IV (with a γ symbol on his green cloak and chair), "to find Number VII, Lord Omega." Alpha said.

It was true, six of the seven were there, but no one knew where Omega, Number VII was; so Gamma, Number IV stood and said, "Yes sir, Lord Alpha," and he disappeared with a flash of green.

**The World That Never Was**

_The Altar of Naught_

"So the keybladers and the kings of Sol and Luna are going to go to your world first, eh? Maleficent said in a slightly intrigued tone.

"Yes they are, and I have prepared for them," said a woman who was very pale, wore a white dress with polar bear skin and a crown made of ice.

"Very well, but I want the girl alive; do what you wish for the rest," she said.

"Very good, Maleficent." And she disappeared in a blizzard of snowflakes.

_I'll bet that that was worth waiting for. I know that it took a long time to type so review my hard work please!_

_-Ultima_


	4. Origins and Power

Arrrrggghhhh! I'm so mad at myself for letting the time go by so quickly! I haven't updated in weeks so I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Also, I've noticed the traffic of this story and only a select few have reviewed so I'd like to take a second to recognize those people.

Thanks goes to: _Emerald Cry, Dawn's Eternal Twilight, Anime Mandi, Frost From Fire, and Kisdota the Freak Gamer. _You guys are beyond awesome and if I've missed anyone let me know and I'll be sure to recognize you in the future.

And here's a key for what you'll be seeing in this chapter.

_Italics_= Telepathy

"Quotes"= Dialogue

'Single Quotes'= Thoughts

**-Chapter 4: Origins and Power-**

**Gummi Ship**

On their way to Radiant Garden, Sora began to get curious about the twins' past.

"So, where did you two come from?" Sora asked

"We're really not sure," Solaris said, "what we do know is that we were both separated at birth and found each other around the age of 12"

"We both had the last existing keyblades, of course, but once we found each other, they disappeared into the light and darkness." Lunarias added.

"We then used the light and darkness to create these." Solaris then summoned a white sword with a gold tip and hand guard. It looked like a rapier but where the blade was supposed to be was a round, white shaft with no blade at all. Then Lunarias pulled out his weapon, a staff that was purple and black. There were amethyst gems on both ends and a small blade was just above each of the gems. The staff was decorated with inscriptions of an ancient language. Obviously he was a spell caster, and Solaris a sword fighter.

"Wow!" Sora's eyes were now saucers, Kairi looked impressed too, and Riku looked on and said, "You made those from pure light and darkness?"

"Yes. In order to make them, we needed the stability of twilight." Lunarias said.

"Twilight?" Kairi asked, "What's that?"

"It's a perfect mixture of light and darkness, Sora and Riku should be able to use it soon." Solaris explained.

"Then, after these were made," Lunarias continued, "we delved into the light and darkness and found nothing left of our keyblades but their key chains that were attached at the hilts"

"We then gathered together some of the most powerful beings of that time. One of which I believe still lives and that you know, Yen Sid was his name I believe." Solaris mused.

"Yen Sid?!" Sora exclaimed, "How do you know him?"

"With his knowledge and magic, he helped us gain twilight." Lunarias answered, "He and many others which now have faded from existence."

"We then forged the keyblades that you three and King Mickey now wield." Solaris said.

"But wait," Riku said, "You said that you only had two keyblades, not four."

"We never mentioned a number." Solaris countered.

"We each wielded two keyblades, one of light and one of dark." Lunarias finished.

'Like Roxas' Sora thought.

"Okay, who carried which keyblade?" Kairi asked, wondering who previously held her keyblade.

"I carried Sora and Riku's." Solaris said.

"And I carried Mickey and Kairi's." Lunarias finished.

"How about we give you a mock battle between my brother and myself, so that you can see what the powers of light and darkness can really do?" Solaris said looking at his brother.

"I don't mind." Lunarias answered as both he and Solaris dismissed their weapons with a flash.

"Sure, I want to see what you can do." Riku agreed.

"Alright we'll go to the Great Maw and there we'll show you our strength." Solaris said as he and Lunarias got up and made for their room.

"Oh! Thanks for telling us everything." Sora said.

"Yeah…sure." Lunarias said, somewhat hesitantly. Little did the keybladers know that the kings weren't telling them anywhere near everything. When they got to their room, they spoke to each other telepathically.

_Are you sure we should've told them that much?_ Lunarias thought.

_I think we can trust them; two of them are going to take our places in Sol and Luna anyway._ Solaris reasoned.

_I know, but I still think that they're too young and naïve to handle what really happened._ Lunarias thought

_Then it's a good thing that we __**didn't**__ tell them everything, however, they're on this journey with us so they'll find out soon enough._ Solaris ended. They all then slept until they were orbiting around Radiant Garden.

**Radiant Garden**

There was a mysterious figure in a black cloak with a Ω symbol on his chest. As he was walking around, he was casting an abnormally large shadow. He walked to the bailey and saw in the canyons below multitudes of Heartless and Nobodies, he then saw a battalion of sorts made up of two swordsmen, a ninja, two spell casters, and a spearman. The two swordsmen, one blonde and the other a brunette, both wield rather large swords and took out several Heartless and Nobodies alike with each swing. The blonde then flew around and let out a flurry of slashes while the brunette took to shooting the dark creatures. As one Heartless was about to get the jump on the brunette, a huge shuriken flew by and killed it along with several other Heartless and Nobodies. They then returned to their owner, a black-haired woman who then fell on her butt as a Heartless came to attack. Before it could though, it was zapped by a powerful thunder spell. Its source was one of the spell casters, this one quite old and in a blue robe with a long and pointed blue hat. He then began teleporting around, blue smoke signifying his appearance as he fought with very powerful magic. The other spell caster, also a brunette but in a very pink dress, was busy healing and casting protective spells over the ninja and then to the two swordsmen. As a Nobody approached her, it was destroyed by the spearman, who seemed to come from nowhere. This spearman was also blonde, if a bit older than all the rest (except for the spell caster in blue of course), he also was causing great damage to the all the Heartless and Nobodies, destroying most in one swipe. In no time the battalion of warriors had destroyed all the Heartless and Nobodies and moved on. The mysterious figure then turned away from the aftermath of the battle with an interested look on his pale face.

"I wonder how long this world will survive from our wrath?" he said maliciously

Then a green flash brightened the room from behind him, he turned to see one of his allies and said, "Hello, Gamma."

"Omega, Alpha has sent me to retrieve you." He said emotionlessly.

"Alpha? Well then I suppose I shall concede." Omega said before he disappeared, darkening the room with a flash of black.

"Hmph, that was easy," Gamma smirked, "He absolutely hates Epsilon, maybe he knows what's going on." Then Gamma disappeared in the same flash of green that brought him there.

**Meanwhile, in the Marketplace**

The two kings and three keybladers were beamed down to the center of the marketplace and began to around, looking for Leon and the others.

"Where are they?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Lunarias questioned.

"Some friends of ours." Kairi replied.

"LEEEEOOOOOONN!!" Sora shouted

"Maybe we should check Merlin's house, or the castle postern." Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe they're there." Riku agreed, so they left the marketplace and went straight to Merlin's house only to nearly run into the old wizard when he opened the door, he looked like he was in a great hurry.

"Merlin? Is everything okay?" Sora asked

"Oh! My lads! Yes, yes everything is running rather smoothly, but those infernal Heartless and Nobodies are increasing in number and giving us quite a bit of friction in our plans." Merlin explained.

"Hello, Merlin." Solaris said.

"Why Solaris! It's been a while since we helped you and your brother forge the keyblades, eh?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes, Merlin, it has." Solaris replied calmly.

"And Lunarias, you look well too." Merlin then said.

"I am well, we were in fact, looking for the friends of these three," He gestured to Kairi, Riku and Sora, "do you know who and where they are?" he asked.

"Why yes, I shall go and get them now, in the meantime, make yourselves at home." Merlin said before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.

They walked in Merlin's house and did as the old wizard said, however, Solaris couldn't help but notice that as Sora was rummaging through some of Merlin's books, Kairi was looking at him wistfully and he began to wonder what exactly was going on between the keyblade master and the princess of heart.

_Lunarias, look over there._ He gestured telepathically.

_Yeah, I saw it too. What do you suppose she's thinking about?_ Lunarias asked his brother.

_How about we ask Riku?_ Solaris suggested.

_Telepathically?_ Lunarias asked

_Why not? They'll find out eventually._ Solaris reasoned.

_Alright, I'll ask,_ he conceded,_ Riku, can you hear me?_

"What was that?" Riku asked, but only Solaris and Lunarias could hear him.

_Speak with your mind! _Solaris scolded,_ It's Lunarias and I._

_Oh,_ Riku realized, _How are you doing this?_

_Telepathy, _Lunarias answered, _but that's beside the point. What's going on between Sora and Kairi?_

He audibly sighed and looked over at them and thought, _They've been at it ever since we got back from our last adventure. Sora thinks that I don't notice when he stares off at Kairi and Kairi outright told me how she feels about Sora._

_Oh, they like each other,_ Lunarias deduced.

_More like madly in love with each other. _Riku remarked

_That explains a lot._ Solaris thought then asked, "Sora, what are you looking for?"

"A book that has a world inside of it." Sora said.

Then a big cloud of blue smoke came out of nowhere and when it cleared, Merlin appeared with Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith.

"Why Sora, are you looking for this Merlin asked as he summoned the book that led to the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Yeah but now that you guys are here, it's kind of pointless to go now." Sora said.

"I recognize Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith, but who are these two?" Kairi asked, gesturing to Cloud and Tifa.

"These are Cloud and Tifa." Sora introduced, "I originally met Cloud in Olympus, and then here in Radiant Garden before he disappeared with Sephiroth. Tifa I met here on my last adventure looking for Riku. She was looking for Cloud and eventually found him, but disappeared with him and Sephiroth. What did happen to Sephiroth anyway?"

"We lost track of him." Cloud answered tersely, this obviously wasn't his favorite subject, "We don't know if he survived or not for sure, but I have a feeling that we'll see him again."

"Shit!" Sora exclaimed, "Doesn't he EVER die!?"

Riku looked at Sora and was surprised at what he saw. Never before was there such hate in his eyes, save for Maleficent and Xehanort's Heartless. He then remembered that Sora had explained his two fights with Sephiroth. He said that he had fought the hardest battle that he had ever fought in his life, and he still hadn't even worn Sephiroth down even though he was exhausted. Riku actually started to believe what he originally thought was a mess of hyperboles.

"Where were you?" Riku asked.

"We don't know." Tifa answered

"But we **will **find him." Cloud affirmed.

During all the idle chatter that everyone was involved in, Solaris and Lunarias sensed a dark presence at Villains Vale.

"You guys," Solaris said cautiously, "there's an evil presence that just appeared at Villains Vale."

"How can you tell?" Leon said skeptically

"We can sense it." Lunarias answered, "We have to see who it is, because I sense great destruction coming from them." Then he and his brother disappeared into their respective elements.

**Villains Vale**

Solaris and Lunarias then appeared and saw the last person that they expected to see. She was a witch in a black cloak that went from her head to her feet. There were also horns on her head and she had a plain looking staff with a venom-green sphere on the top.

"Well if it isn't Solaris and Lunarias." Maleficent laughed, "I'm honored." She then readied a battle stance as darkness began to gather around Lunarias.

"Why are **you** here?!" He shouted in a slightly warped voice.

"Why, I'm here to scope out my opposition." She said. Lunarias then pounced on her, a flood of darkness following him close behind, but Maleficent countered with her own brand of darkness. When they clashed, the front doors of the castle flew wide open. Another clash and they flew clean off, falling into the depths of the canyon below.

It was then that Sora and co. showed up and saw the fighting. They were about to join in but were blocked by a barrier of fire, one half venom-green, the other dark purple and blue. Then Solaris jumped in, his weapon drawn, he tried to hit the witch but she blocked with her staff which broke in half on contact. They continued fighting with magic until one of Maleficent's stronger hit Solaris full on. Once he recovered, his eyes began to glow gold.

"Oh crap." Lunarias said as he saw the change in his brother. His pupils, which were still visible, became vertical slits and he began to grow wings. His wings were large and magnificent, the feathers changed color from gold to a deep crimson on the way down his wings, and his wing span was about 10 meters long.

"**That's it!"** Solaris shouted, although the voice was no longer his. His normal flowing, smooth, and light voice was now rough, beastly, and dark, showing the ferocity of his power. Then he let out a deafening screech, which sounded like a bird's. As he let out that screech, a blinding flash of light engulfed the entire castle, top to bottom. Once the light receded, Maleficent was gone, and Solaris was lying on the ground, out cold.

**Merlin's House**

"What was **that?**" Sora asked.

"That was Solaris's inner power, once he lost control." Lunarias explained, "Maleficent cast a spell that hit him dead on, making him lose control of his powers. I have a similar condition; however, darkness is easier to control, so I have better control than last time."

"Well I would hate to get him mad, 'cause that was one hell of an attack!" Cid said.

"Oh yeah, Cid, we have a favor to ask of you." Lunarias said.

"Well what is it?" Cid asked.

They then explained everything that they knew and asked him to fix their ship.

"Well…What the hell." He said before walking out of the house to go find their ship and fix it up for them. At the same time, Solaris walked in and apologized if he had hurt anyone besides Maleficent.

"Well now that you're awake," Sora started, "how about that mock battle that you and Lunarias were going to have in the Great Maw?"

"Well, why not?" Solaris agreed, "I need a good workout after that nap anyway."

**The Great Maw**

In the middle of the Great Maw, Solaris and Lunarias took their places 10 meters away from each other. They drew their weapons in a similar fashion that Sora, Kairi, and Riku summon their keyblades.

"Use the light and the darkness to see, because I doubt that you'll be able to see us when we start." Solaris stated.

"How do we do that?" Sora asked.

"You'll figure it out, just use your hearts." Lunarias answered.

"Whatever you say…" Riku commented.

Then the brothers dashed at each other, each giving the other a flurry of blows and dodging the other's at the same time. The first to actually get in a hit was Solaris; he jumped over his brother's head and hit him in the back with his sword. He tried to do it once more but before he made contact, Lunarias turned around, blocked, and slammed him across the head with his staff. They continued in this stalemate for a while but both Sora and Riku noticed that they were gradually getting faster. Solaris jumped again but this time he jumped 10 meters into the air and dove at his brother, who blocked. The clash of their weapons let out a wave of power that pushed both of them back to their original positions.

_Alright, time to get serious._ Solaris commented telepathically before both he and his brother disappeared from sight. They were still there, however, as the continuous waves of power signified their presence in the canyon.

"Use your heart…" Sora mused. He then looked deep into his heart and used it to call on the light, rather than his keyblade. He then opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by a white light, the realm, or rather, state that Solaris and Lunarias spoke about. He looked further in to see said twins fighting at normal speed, although he knew they were not.

Kairi looked away from the fight that she couldn't see and got a glimpse of Sora's eyes. They were now glowing white and his pupils were not visible. "Riku," She said, "look at Sora."

"What the hell?" Riku said in surprise, but then remembered what Lunarias had said to both of them. He looked deep into his heart, saw some past experiences that he didn't want to see, but saw something he never did before. He called to the mass of darkness in his heart and opened his eyes. All he could then see was black, the same state Sora was in, but it was darkness, not light. He then looked further in to see Sora watching the twin kings still fighting, only at normal speed. He walked up next to Sora and tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

_We can't speak vocally here._ Sora said telepathically.

_Why can't we?_ Riku questioned.

_In this state, we move too quickly._ Sora explained, _Our throats could be ripped out by the forces._

_Oh okay_. Riku said as his hand went up to his throat.

Kairi now saw that Riku's eyes were now dully glowing a dark purple, so she just gave up on trying to understand what was happening to her two friends and just took to watching the waves of power that came from Solaris and Lunarias.

_I see that you now can see us._ Solaris commented as they abruptly stopped.

_Yeah, it's weird though._ Riku said

_He's right; I'm not used to this at all. _Sora agreed.

_Trust me, you'll get used to it._ Lunarias answered, _But now we __**really**__ get serious._ As he said this, he summoned a guardian similar to Xehanort's, but it looked more like a knight with the ebony armor on his head, arms, and torso. Solaris did likewise, but the armor on his guardian was gold, and the helm completely covered its face. The Light guardian also had wings like a dove and the Dark guardian had wings like a bat. Both guardians held a weapon identical to their owners' and Solaris had drawn another sword identical to his previous one.

They clashed again, the guardians fighting each other with their weapons and the twins with theirs. Solaris was now twice as fast as he was with only one sword, but his brother was still able to keep up with him without much trouble. Then Solaris did something that was completely unexpected, he jumped backwards and began slashing at the air in the pattern of an eight-pointed star. The star then appeared in a golden flash and flew at Lunarias, binding him in place and destroying his guardian. But then, Lunarias allowed the darkness to surround and engulf him, creating a suit of armor. He was now toe to tip in black and ebony armor, signifying his mastery over the darkness. There were two wing-like protrusions coming out of the back of the suit and they were shaped like bat's wings. His helm had two gaps in the armor, one in front, and one in back. In the front there was a V-shaped slit that was solely for his eyes, no other part of his face was visible. In the back, was a large gap in the armor where his silver hair poured out like a waterfall.

He again drew his weapon, but instead of a staff (like Riku and Sora were expecting) it was a spear with points on both ends. The spear itself looked just like the staff, with all the inscriptions and such, but the amethyst gems were now on the purple blades. He spun the spear around and before Solaris could even make a move, he was all over him. Solaris could only barely block his brother's initial blow, and he had to use his guardian to help block all of the blows Lunarias threw at him, although a few still got through.

Then Solaris's eyes turned to slits and began to glow dully, his guardian disappeared and he joined his swords at their hilts (1). Only then was he able to keep up with his brother. Lunarias then noticed that his speed was being matched, so he jumped and cast a dark blizzaga spell and froze his brother in a block of ice. He began to walk away until he noticed something shining behind him.

There was light gathering at the base of the ice block which then shattered. Lunarias spun his spear around to prevent any shards of ice from hitting him but he knew that things were about to get rough.

Solaris was now in a suit of armor similar to his brother's but it was white and gold. On the helm there was a crest that looked like a sun just before the helm curved up into a spike right in front of the gap where his golden hair poured out of the helm. The slit for his eyes was not a V-shaped slit. This slit looked like a pair of flaming wings, yet small enough to where only his golden eyes were visible. The protrusions in his back weren't purple either; they were pure gold and shaped like a phoenix's wings as well. His swords, which previously had no blade at all, were now flaming swords, albeit still attached at the hilts.

They again dashed at each other, their fighting styles completely changed. Solaris, who before looked like a professional fencer, was now fighting as though he was dancing, dodging every blow Lunarias threw at him with the utmost grace, and sending a few of his own. Lunarias, on the other hand, was at first fighting as if he had a pole as well as with the defensiveness of a spell caster. Now he was fighting like a demon, ruthless and unrelenting. Their fight was now a fight of endurance, as they were evenly matched, until their respective auras began to show.

They both rose into the air, still fighting, and one could see their auras extending behind their backs. They then let out an ear splitting screech (2) and orange flames spewed out of Solaris's back and blue flames out of Lunarias's. Both then formed a pair of flaming wings from the protrusions on their backs.

Solaris was quick to act, however, as he let the flames engulf him as he began to fly around. Once he hovered in place he was in the shape of a giant flaming bird, his three tails going from gold to red to light purple and Sora could swear they were at least 5 meters long. His wings' color scheme was similar to his tails and his wingspan was 20 meters long. On his golden head were three spike-like groups of feathers just above his intense sapphire-blue eyes. These were red and looked like a crown. His eyes were piercing and majestic, they could also see through anything.

Phoenix-Solaris let out a very cacophonous screech, dove at Lunarias and, though he did his best to defend, a great flaming explosion engulfed everything, including Sora and Riku.

When the fire had cleared, Lunarias was at the far end of the canyon and Solaris at the center, neither in their suits of armor anymore.


	5. Animas

_Hello! I'm back! I've been stuck in Colorado without a computer so I haven't had much time for updates, but now I'm happy to say that I have all of chapters six, seven, and part of eight, as well as this one, written. I'm happy to take suggestions if anyone has any, so keep that in mind when you REVIEW! I'd also like to thank a good friend of mine named LoquitorLatinae, who let me use an idea that will be noted later._

_I'd like to thank all of my consistent reviewers and would also like to ask all of the one-time reviewers to continue reviewing. Trust me, I need it. ___

_Also, remember this key as it will be an ongoing thing in this story._

_Italics_=Telepathy

"Quotes"=Spoken Dialogue

'Single Quotes'=Thoughts

**-Chapter 5: Animas-**

**Gummi Ship**

"Holy…" Sora said, amazed at all the changes Cid made to their ship.

"Good, I told him to put a couple training rooms in here." Lunarias turned to Riku, "Riku, come with me, I need to see what you can do."

"Sora, you had better come with me, I have something for you, as well as a few things to explain." Solaris added as he began to walk away.

Sora quickly followed Solaris as Riku did likewise with Lunarias. Before Solaris entered his room, he gave Sora something, a plain gold band that seemed to glow the closer it got to someone's heart.

"Come in here." Solaris invited.

Sora did as he was told and came in. Solaris gestured to a chair opposite him and Sora took a seat.

"Now I'm sure you're curious about a few things that you witnessed." Solaris locked eyes with him, "I'm now going to answer any and all questions that you may have."

"Well first of all, how did you turn into that bird?" Sora asked calmly.

"Hmmm, well that is why I handed you that ring," Solaris gestured to the ring, "in order to see what anima shall take form in your light. Put it on your left hand."

Sora slipped on the ring and it glowed a blinding light. Once the light dimmed, the form of a tiger was visible on the ring. Sora could also hear many things that he couldn't hear before. He could hear Solaris's heartbeat as well as his own, he could hear the heavy breathing of Riku and Lunarias in a room just down the hall, and he could hear the peaceful sleeping of Kairi a few doors down,(Kairi decided to take a nap since the others were occupied) this astounded him. But he was also astonished by the change in his sight, he could see things much more sharply and with more detail, the ring really unlocked something within him.

"So, you really are a rare one; there hasn't been a tiger in one thousand years…" Solaris sighed thoughtfully, "Of course there hasn't been a phoenix in five hundred years."

"What does all of this mean, and what is this ring? I already know it's not normal." Sora demanded his eyes fiery.

"That ring is a Helios Ring. It unlocks the dormant light within you. Without it, you would likely have never found it." He then flicked his hand and a teapot poured a cup of tea for him and Sora. Then the cups floated over to then with another movement of his hand."

"What the-" Sora started.

"Telekinesis." Solaris stated, "You'll also get other powers thanks to your anima. Telepathy comes about when one has a brother or sister, or is close to someone like a brother or sister, so I'm sure you and Riku will get it."

"What about Kairi?" Sora looked in the direction of her breathing.

"I'm afraid we don't know when her powers as a princess will surface." Solaris followed his gaze, "You can hear her, can't you?"

"Yeah." Sora looked down.

"That means your powers are developing, but try to maintain control." Sora then looked up to his eyes at the warning, "You saw what happens to me when my anima takes over, the tiger is much worse." Solaris had pain in his eyes.

"What happened?" Sora curiously asked.

"The last tiger killed himself; King Genesis, my father." Sora jumped at this revelation.

"Just how old are you two?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"We were born about halfway through father's rule of the kingdom of Twila." Solaris looked down, "We are about 500 years, give or take a half century."

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin at this, Solaris didn't look a day older than eighteen, and yet he was older than _**five hundred**_? He just froze in shock; Solaris continued to sip his tea, waiting for Sora to recover from the shock, but at the same time he was looking through Sora's mind via telepathy looking for his tiger anima, in order to unlock its power.

Sora finally came to his senses five minutes later and then asked, "Where is Twila?"

"Twila was Sol and Luna, before they split." Solaris looked up, "We were the last remaining royals who could take the throne, so they placed my brother and I as kings of both kingdoms. Only we interact, the common people of both kingdoms dare not interact with the other kingdom."

"Why did they split? And does Riku get a, what's it called? Anima?" Sora looked at him intently.

"Yes, Riku will get a ring similar to yours, a Chaos Ring (1), I believe he will get something similar to Lunarias, but as you've just proven, I can be wrong." Solaris closed his eyes, "As for why our kingdoms split apart, the darkness creatures and the light creatures blamed each other for the death of King Genesis, so they separated the land into two kingdoms, and the kingdom of Twila ceased to exist. In its place were the kingdoms of Sol and Luna." He then looked up and Sora saw the pain in his eyes. Sora said no more; instead he listened to everything going on in the ship again.

Sora perked up when he heard Lunarias and Riku in the training room. "You can go if you wish." Sora looked to Solaris to see him smiling, "I understand your concern for your best friend, eventually we will train together but we'll not do any training today, you need to get used to your newfound powers."

"Alright then. Thanks Solaris." Sora got up to leave but stopped, "Is there anyway you can find out when Kairi's powers will surface?"

Solaris sighed, got up, and made to leave the room, "I'll see what I can do, although I don't think that will be much…" he trailed off.

"That's all I can ask; thank you for telling me all of this by the way." Sora smiled.

"No problem, I would rather you hear it from us, rather than someone else." Solaris then left the room, leaving Sora in thought.

Sora then walked down the spacious hallway, listening for Riku and Lunarias. Once he was in front of the door, he sensed something and as he opened the door, he immediately jumped out of the way of a dark firaga fired by Riku. 'How did I know that was coming?' he thought to himself.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry Sora!" Riku ran over to his friend to see if he was okay.

"I suppose now would be the best time to give you this," Lunarias approached Riku and gave him a simple jet-black band that was freezing cold to the touch.

"What's this?" Riku looked at Lunarias.

"I guess that's the Chaos Ring; I have something similar, a Helios Ring." Sora showed Riku his ring.

"That is correct, Sora. Put the ring on your left hand, Riku." Lunarias looked to his apprentice, and then gestured to the Chaos Ring.

Riku did as he was told and felt a cold rush of power run through his body. The Chaos Ring, which was engulfed in darkness, morphed into a ring decorated with the image of the white tiger. Riku looked around and reacted almost the same way as Sora did once he noticed his enhanced senses. _What the hell?!_ He yelled with his mind.

_Whoa! You don't have to scream, Riku. _Riku turned to Sora, wide-eyed.

"How did you hear that?" Riku was bewildered.

"Exactly as I thought." They turned to Lunarias, "You two are so close, you are practically brothers, thus you have gained the ability to use telepathy, and I noticed that Sora has another sense, I can only assume that you have it too, Riku."

WORLD APPROACHING. The ship's computer beeped.

"World identity." Lunarias looked up.

IDENTITY CONFIRMED, WORLD NAME: NARNIA. Lunarias looked to the door to find his twin mimicking his movement and face.

"Aslan will want to see us." Solaris said.

"Yeah, and he will also be pleased that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are here too." Lunarias nodded.

"Who's that?" Everyone turned to see Kairi standing in the doorway.

"You'll see once we get down there; now where is his camp?" Solaris looked to the screen of the computer.

ASLAN'S CAMP LOCATED. LAND IN ASLAN'S CAMP?

"Yes. Land in front of his tent, next to the three that are there." Solaris looked to his brother and the keybladers who nodded.

AFFIRMATIVE, TELEPORT ACTIVATED, and they all disappeared in a white light.

**Narnia**

They appeared in a camp right as a great lion walked out of the biggest tent.

_This is the idea that I borrowed from LoquitorLatinae. Thank you so much for letting me mess with it; I'll be sure to wash it, dry it and give it back to you, good as new ____._

_Well that's chapter 5! Hope you liked it! I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter so REVIEW PLEASE!_

_-Ultima_


	6. Heirs to an Ultimate Power

_I was intending on updating sooner than this, but I got a little tied up. I may or may not update next week what with standardized tests taking place and whatnot, I may be a little too busy to deal with my story at that point. Anyways, here is the next chapter I hope you all like it!_

_This will be an ongoing thing from this point on but there will be a disclaimer every five chapter (there was one in chap. 1 now 6 and next 11 and so on) so here it is._

**Disclaimer- I do not now nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or any of their affiliates. I only own Solaris, Lunarias, and the plot itself so don't sue me because it will be a waste of both my time and yours.**

_One other thing I'd like to note. Don't forget about the key that I placed in the last two chapters as I won't be doing that again. If you can't remember then please refer to either chapter 4 or 5, it's in there and is fairly self-explanatory._

**-Chapter 6: Heirs of the Ultimate Power-**

**Narnia**

_Solaris POV_

"You are here at last, Lords of Light and Darkness. Greetings to you too bearers of the keyblade. Unfortunately, Narnia is in great peril and I must address the heirs to this land."

I turned to face the three wide-eyed humans that were standing in front of Aslan. I then remembered the prophecy that Aslan told us when Lunarias and I were both looking for each other.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sit at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." Sora looked to me as I recited the prophecy, wonder in his eyes.

"It is a prophecy that Aslan told to us the last time the two of us were here." Lunarias then turned to Sora, "This is the place where Solaris and I finally tracked each other down."

"Quiet, brother." I hissed at him, "Aslan is about to start, remember, _he_ is king here, not either of us."

Lunarias quieted, to my relief. 'He normally puts up a fight, but I guess he realizes that Aslan is more powerful than either of us in this world, or he just doesn't fell like it…' I smirked to myself. 'Most likely the latter.'

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" Aslan wore a serious expression and turned to Peter.

"That's why we're here sir." Peter's expression saddened, "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

Jadis! That witch tried to so me in the last time I was here! I remember it clearly. I was looking for help to find Lunarias and found her. She agreed to help, but while we were searching, she tried to turn me to stone with that damned wand of her's! Of course, she never expected me to be so powerful; even in my youth I was strong in the light, and I defeated her. I cursed myself for not being able to kill her, and my blood continued to boil until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Lunarias wearing a solemn expression on his face.

_None of this is your fault, there's no need to be angry at yourself._ God, he knew me too well.

I nodded my head and turned to look at Aslan again.

"He…betrayed them, your majesty." The male beaver spoke up.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" I looked to the lead centaur; now I was worried.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan was on the ball today, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"There is," Peter looked up, his expression stone hard, "we were all simply too hard on him, so he felt the need to betray us and join the White Witch."

"Hmmm, this is troubling news," Aslan then looked from Peter to us, "But I think that you have even more troubling news to bring?"

I spoke up first. "Yes, Aslan. I'm afraid that where there's a White Witch, there is also a Black Witch. (A/N: no racist pun intended here) Maleficent is back, and if Jadis is involved with this, I'm sure that Maleficent can't be far behind."

"Also, we need to speak with you about something now that this has arisen." I looked to my brother and he nodded to me, "We need to speak to you about our heirs."

"We must give them their titles and rights before Jadis makes her appearance." I could only hope that he'd agree.

"Very well," He nodded to us, "we shall speak in my tent. Peter, Susan, Lucy, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, do not stray far from here, as this involves all of you." He then turned and walked into his tent.

I walked in and wondered how Sora would react to this. I knew he was the heir to my throne, but would he be able to pass the test?

_Sora POV_

I immediately turned to Riku, Kairi, and the three Pevensies and said, "Well, what should we do while we wait?"

Kairi turned to Susan and Lucy "I think I'd like to get to know the only other girls in this group." Both Susan and Lucy nodded and Lucy gave a toothy smile before they walked to one corner of the field.

"I'd like to speak with that Centaur, Oreius." Riku then gave me a smirk and walked over to Oreius who acknowledged him and they began talking.

"I really don't know what we ought to do…" I looked to Peter to see him pull out his sword.

"Do you have a weapon? I would really like to spar with at least someone." I smirked and summoned my keyblade, Ultima Weapon, then chuckled at Peter's reaction. Peter gave a sheepish look and I replied "Don't worry, what you did was normal, to my knowledge, there are only four people who can do what I just did." I paused, "Well now that that's taken care of, let's spar!" Peter smiled and we began sparring.

**-20 minutes later-**

_Still Sora POV_

Peter and I could hardly pick up our weapons anymore, so I just dispelled mine as Peter dropped his Rhidon (1) to the ground. I walked over and shook his hand with a friendly smile and said, "Good match."

"Indeed it was. And I'm glad I could have it with one who is obviously skilled with the blade." He returned the smile with one of his own.

I was about to say something when we noticed, or rather Riku and I heard the tent flap opening. We turned as Solaris, Lunarias, and Aslan walked out. Aslan looked as majestic as always, but I noticed that Solaris's eyes were glazed over, like he was in thought or something. Lunarias had a similar look in his eye but it was quickly dispelled once he spoke up.

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi too, please step forward."

Once we approached them I noticed that Solaris and Lunarias each held an orb of their respective color, Solaris held a golden one whilst Lunarias held a silver one.

_Third-Person Omniscient POV_

Solaris now raised the golden orb as he spoke, "You must be curious as to **why** we joined you on this journey, because I can assure you, it wasn't to just train you."

Riku smirked and asked, "Then what was it for?"

"Observe…" Solaris's orb now began to glow, and Sora's aura became visible to the naked eye.

"Wha?!" Solaris shook his head at Sora's reaction.

"Concentrate. Let your aura combine with this orb, and all will become clear."

Sora did as he was told and focused his aura to the orb. Once it came in contact, a blinding flash filled most of the camp, alerting much of the population inside.

Once the light died down, the orb was no longer an orb. The golden orb that Solaris had been carrying was now a golden circlet decorated with sapphire stones all the way around it.

"Kairi, if you would please place this on Sora's head." Solaris nodded to Kairi and she did as she was told and took the crown and placed it on Sora's head.

Sora's appearance immediately changed. His hair was no longer dark brown as it had always been, but grew a shade lighter, and blond highlights could be seen in his hair. His eyes, which were just a royal blue, changed to a shade deeper, to sapphire blue. A few minutes after the crown was placed on his head, Sora lost consciousness and floated gently to the ground.

"Now Riku, it's your turn, do exactly as Sora did." Riku was about to comply, but Kairi burst out, "What about Sora?!"

"Leave him be," Solaris looked to his unconscious apprentice, "This is his test to pass, we cannot take it for him."

Kairi looked down and put on a strong face and said, "Continue please, Lunarias."

"Indeed. Now Riku, do exactly as Sora just did." Riku nodded and concentrated his aura as it appeared. Once it touched the silver orb, another blinding flash brought every living creature in the camp to Aslan's tent. As the light died down once again, a circlet similar to the one Sora was now wearing was floating in front of Lunarias. This circlet was silver and had rubies decorating it in the same places as the sapphires were on Sora's. And, just like Sora, he floated to the ground once he lost consciousness.

A golden lightning bolt then hit Sora on the circlet, and a silver one hit Riku in the same place. Their eyes immediately snapped open, but they were glowing the same color as the lightning bolts that hit them. Kairi made to go to Sora but Solaris stopped her, "This is part of the test. It's all up to them now." Kairi nodded but was saddened by the news.

"A holy decree I now make!" Aslan spoke in a calm yet deafening voice, "Sora and Riku, Masters of all keyblades, are now the heirs of the thrones of light and darkness. They are now the princes of Sol and Luna from this day forth!"

Solaris turned to Kairi and spoke in a comforting tone "Go to Aslan, he will tell you the details of **your** test." Kairi hesitated, and then moved toward the great lion.

Aslan turned to Kairi after he told the Pevensies to return to their tent and said, "Walk with me, my child." She complied and they moved on to the forest.

As they walked, Aslan turned his massive head to Kairi and asked, "Do you know of your power, dear one?"

Kairi stopped, "What power?" she laughed bitterly and summoned her keyblade, "All I have is this, and hardly any magic at all. I'm useless to Sora and Riku as I am now."

Aslan turned to her and looked her in the eye, hope plain in his eyes. "Come with me, I must show you your destiny." And they walked even deeper in the forest.

**Jadis's Castle**

_Jadis POV_

I continued replaying that part where Aslan made the decree about the two keybladers becoming Solaris's and Lunarias's heirs and it made my blood boil.

"HOW DARE HE!!" I turned to where Maugrim, the captain of my secret police, was supposed to be, only to find that he wasn't there. "MAUGRIM!!!"

"Your majesty." Maugrim, a wolf, appeared before me.

"Contact Maleficent and tell her the decree has been made." I looked away from the icy screen, "If we want Kingdom Hearts, then we must get it before they become too powerful."

"As you wish." And he left in a rush.

I thought for a second then realized that I could possibly end one of their lives right now with a simple curse. "I'll leave him a little present while he takes his test." An evil smile tugged at my lips, **"Una maledizione su di te ho posto. Ombre consumare la tua mente e distruggere la tua vitalità. La tua vita, la fine, una volta ti lascia questo regno. Entro due giorni, tu sarai morto!" **I felt the energy drain from me as I cast the spell, yet it would be worth it, as he would soon be dead.

**De Cortexul Cerebral**

"The decree has been made." Omega said as he walked into the room

"Yes…we'll have to release our armies soon." Alpha looked up, "What have you seen?"

"Many things. The only world I would worry about is Radiant Garden. The Keybladers seem to see it as a second home." He walked to his seat.

"Then we shall introduce ourselves there." Alpha said as he took his leave from the meeting chamber. "Sora, I wonder how powerful you will be when we meet." He chuckled to himself, "I wonder how Riku will fare against Omega when they meet also."

_This was the name of Peter's sword in the Chronicles of Narnia books_

_Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you all like it and until next time, see you later!_

_-Ultima_


	7. Kairi's Test

_Okay, I'll admit it. In addition to being REALLY busy, I was really lazy, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Also I can see why reviews have slowed down a bit (because of finals and such) so to all of those faithful reviewers out there I thank you greatly. And I also urge you to continue reviewing because, trust me; I need the support and constructive criticism._

**-Chapter 7: Kairi's Test-**

_**Narnia**_

**Forest of the Stone Table**

Kairi and Aslan were both walking silently through the forest on the way to the altar of the stone table, but Kairi couldn't help but wonder about why Aslan took her here. As she let her eyes wander around she caught sight of a black gelatinous blob with blue eyes and a blue aura. She nearly jumped at its appearance but she saw another blob with purple eyes and aura.

"You can see them can you not?" Aslan looked over to her after abruptly halting.

"You mean the black blobs? Yeah, I can see them, but what are they?" Kairi was now frantically looking around at all the different blobs, each with a different eye and aura color than another.

"They are spirits of Narnians of long past, they are the remnants of their hearts." Aslan looked her in the eye, "Your power can be a great help to the princes, as well as a burden upon yourself."

She looked at all the different spirits, and then turned to Aslan, "Is my power to influence hearts?"

Aslan nodded, "It is, and as I said, it can save lives as well as cause great pain to others as well as yourself." He turned and began walking again.

Kairi then asked after she caught up, "What is the significance of the auras and eye color?"

"It shows what kind of person they were in life; you can see mine can't you?"

"Yes, yours is gold but your eyes…" she trailed off and before she knew it they were at the stone table.

Kairi looked around and jumped when she saw a multitude of spirits surrounding both her and Aslan, all with red eyes and auras.

She looked to Aslan for an explanation and he obliged, "This is the altar where all traitors all killed, where they are sent to the deepest circle of Hades. That is why their auras are red, because they were evil and deceitful in life. Your power is a mystery; Corazona should be able to help you. If you do not know her, ask Solaris and Lunarias, they know her." He looked around and they backed away from his gaze until he turned to Kairi. "Here is where I must leave you for your test. Your test is against these creatures, I wish you good luck." He turned and walked away before Kairi had the chance to react. She turned and the spirits had already begun to close in.

"Come here little girl!" one said maliciously

"We've got a surprise for you!" another cackled as they came even closer and began taking the shapes of the various creatures of Narnia although their eyes were still red and their auras were still visible.

Kairi summoned Purest Heart and began swinging around at them; however, the only thing she managed to hit was a Minotaur on her left. He roared out in pain, but soon regenerated.

Kairi yelled out "Get away from me!" then a circle of light surrounded Kairi and flashed eight times, each time a different spirit appeared at a different point of the compass rose. One turned around and said to Kairi, "Don't worry, we heard your call, and now we are here to protect you." She turned around and then Kairi noticed her butterfly wings which were quite large and nearly translucent. Her lavender hair flowed in the air even though there was no wind. Kairi couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she was wearing a white visor over her eyes and her skin was a porcelain complexion nearly hiding the pink armor on her (1).

Suddenly a great gust of wind began to blow around. It turned into a tornado that surrounded Kairi and the other seven spirits. When she looked for the source she saw that it was the spirit that addressed her. Once the gale died down, all of the evil spirits were gone and the spirit that used the gale came down, "My name is Kazé, I am the mistress of the wind, and you are the Seer of Souls. In time you will come to know how to use all of our powers, but for now, you are limited to my power. Call out my name and I will be at your side." And with that they all disappeared.

Aslan approached Kairi, a happy look in his eye. "Well done, Seer of Souls, Kairi, you have completed your test and passed with flying colors." Kairi smiled at this then asked, "Can you tell if the boys have finished their tests?"

"Yes they have. Come, we must meet with them, as well as their masters." Aslan turned and they headed back to camp.

**Aslan's Camp**

Kairi ran up and hugged Sora who gladly returned it, "Where have you been, Kairi?"

They broke apart and Kairi saw Riku run up, "I went for my own test…hey, Riku? There's something different about you…" she trailed off thinking about what she saw.

Kairi was right, however, as Riku now had lavender streaks in his silvery hair and his eyes, which were aquamarine were now emerald green. Aslan walked up with a phoenix and a great-horned owl, one on each of his shoulders. In several flashes Solaris and Lunarias appeared as the phoenix and owl disappeared.

All of a sudden the keyblader's weapons appeared in front of them, each touching at the tips. A great golden light flashed and their keyblades were transformed into something completely different.

Sora's Ultima Weapon was now a weapon that resembled a tiger's leg. It was orange and white in color and had black stripes all over it. The teeth of the key were now a claw, and the hilt was a sun, as was the charm of the blade.

Riku's Way to the Dawn was now a keyblade that resembled Sora's to a great degree. His, was a dark blue with black stripes, and a tiger leg as well. The teeth on his were the teeth of a tiger, and the hilt was a single crescent moon as a hand-guard, the charm was also a crescent moon.

Kairi's Purest Heart was now a jeweled sword that was gold in color and had rubies adorning the blade and hilt, which was shaped like a heart. The teeth of the key was made of diamond, and shaped like a heart. The charm was a large ruby with a golden heart inside.

_Tiger's Rage, Tiger's Wrath, and Heart of Hearts. These are the symbols of your heritage and power. Use them well._

Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked around, and then to Solaris, Lunarias, and Aslan. Aslan walked forward, "It seems my father, the Lord Over the Ocean, acknowledges you." He then walked away toward, Peter's tent.

Solaris and Lunarias walked up to the three, "Well done. You have passed each of your tests." Sora and Riku nodded, but Kairi spoke up. "Solaris, Lunarias?" they looked at her, "Who is Corazona?"

_(1)-Can anyone guess who this is? I'll congratulate you in the next chapter, where my next contest will begin. And just to clarify, I'm **not **talking about Corazona. Her identity will come in time.  
_

_If I get enough requests for it, I will write a one-shot for Sora and Riku's tests, however, if I don't, I will leave that in the "rejected idea" section of my mind okay?_

_That would be Kairi's test, and her new power, as well as their new keyblades that they will have for most of the story. See you next time!_

_-Ultima_


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

_Okay, this time I have no excuse but writer's block. I eventually got over it and that is why I'm writing now. I also have another fic that I've started, but it isn't KH. It's a Spyro the Dragon fic, and if you wanna read it then feel free to do so._

**-Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm-**

**Aslan's Camp**

Peter, Edmund (who had returned from his ordeal with the Witch), Lucy, Susan, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Solaris, and Lunarias were all out on the sparring and archery fields training for the battles that they knew were about to happen. Riku and Sora were sparring with their newly obtained powers, each glowing with their respective auras as they attacked and defended, and Kairi was working with Solaris and Lunarias on how to use her powers over the heart.

"Come on, Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us!" Peter shouted as he sparred on horseback with his brother.

"Engarde!" Edmund jested as he went blade to blade with Peter until they were all interrupted by Mr. Beaver who looked like he was in quite a rush.

"Peter! Edmund!" he gasped for breath, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here!"

"Any reason why?" Sora ran up with Riku.

"I don't know, she's just demanded a meeting and won't take "no" for an answer." He said, and ran off to the main gathering area of camp. The keybladers and the Pevensies promptly followed.

As they approached the Witch was already coming forth in her litter and Ginarrbrik was announcing her self-claimed titles. Sora couldn't help but let a feral snarl escape his lips. Solaris put a hand on his shoulder to calm his young apprentice, but he still felt his power growing due to his hate towards Jadis. Then Sora's eyes began to glow gold, as he had a vision.

_There was a battlefield quiet before the battle even began. Narnians were on both sides and one side had the White Witch in the lead. The other side, where Sora expected to see Aslan, he just saw Peter, Oreius and griffin. They began to charge and in a bright golden flash, the vision was gone._

"Do not cite the deep magic to me witch! I was there when it was written." Aslan snarled. This surprised Sora, because he had always seen Aslan as the peaceful sort, but he seemed genuinely angry with the witch.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me." She shifted, "his blood is my property"

"Try and take him then!" Peter interjected, unsheathing his sword in the process.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right…little king?" She mocked, "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," She turned to the crowd, "ALL OF NARNIA WILL BE OVERTURNED AND PERISH IN FIRE AND WATER!" she pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die on the stone table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough!" Aslan said, "I shall talk with you alone."

After a half hour, Aslan and the witch exited his tent. The witch glanced over to Edmund then proceeded to her litter.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced with a grim expression. Solaris Lunarias and their two pupils walked up to Aslan, light on the right, dark on the left.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked confidently. Aslan, Riku, and Sora belted out a roar to end all roars whilst Solaris and Lunarias belted out a screech at the same time. She fell into her seat in fear, which everyone laughed at, and ordered her bearers to walk out with the rest of her allies.

Everyone cheered for their ally, but Kairi and Lucy both noticed that Aslan had a very poignant expression on his face as he moved into his tent.

That night, Kairi couldn't sleep because she was restless, she then noticed three auras pass by her tent, one gold and two green. She grabbed her cloak and decided to follow them.

**The Forest of the Stone Table**

She eventually caught up with Susan and Lucy, who had the green auras, and went with them until Aslan spoke up, "Shouldn't you three be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy offered.

"Please Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" Susan said.

"No one should have to go off alone." Kairi concluded

"I would be glad of the company for a while. Thank you." Aslan conceded, and they walked down the pathway in the forest.

Aslan stopped and looked to the three girls and said, "It is time. From here I must go on alone."

"But Aslan-" Susan started.

"You have to trust me." Aslan cut off, "For this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. And thank you, Kairi. And farewell." He walked on leaving the three girls in silence.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here, are you?" Kairi asked.

"No." Susan answered.

"Then let's go." Kairi said.

Once the got to a suitable vantage point where they wouldn't be seen Kairi immediately wished she had not come. She saw Aslan, who was once majestic to say the least, beaten, shaved, and bound. The White Witch was whispering something in his ear.

She stood and announced, "Tonight, the deep magic shall be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" Only Kairi could hear this with her heightened hearing, "In that knowledge, despair…And DIE!!!!" she brought the dagger down into Aslan's body, and Kairi then began to cry, because she saw that his aura was fading, she knew he was dead.

**The Stone Table Altar**

Susan, Lucy, and Kairi walked up to the stone table where Aslan's cold, dead body was. Susan reasoned, "He must have known what he was doing." But even that wouldn't console her; both Lucy and Susan began to cry, where Kairi had already begun.

Suddenly mice had gathered around the ropes that were binding Aslan's body. Susan yelled "Get away! Get away all of you!" but Lucy said, "No, look…" the mice were gnawing through the ropes and when Susan realized this, she removed the ropes that were binding Aslan's mouth.

Susan then said, "We have to tell the others."

"We can't just leave him!" Lucy objected.

"We can tell the trees to tell the others. I can sense that some are awake and already mourning Aslan's death." Then a great flash of red pulsated above Aslan's body. Susan and Lucy went to tell one of the trees that Aslan had died and to pass it on to Peter, Edmund, Sora, and Riku, but Kairi summoned Heart of Hearts and the Keyhole of Heart appeared in a bright white flash. She lifted her keyblade and locked the keyhole.

Once she finished locking it, her eyes flashed white and she had a vision.

_In an icy castle, between two mountains, right above a throne the Keyhole of Darkness appeared then dissipated._

_In a castle by the sea, in a room with four thrones, at dawn the Keyhole of Light appeared and dissipated._

"So that's how it works…" She said through her tears. "Well I guess I had better find Susan and Lucy."

**Aslan's Camp**

Pink cherry blossom petals flew around camp until they entered a tent Sora and Riku heard the disturbance as they flew and grazed Peter's cheek. Peter suddenly woke and pulled out his sword as Sora and Riku both summoned their Keyblades.

"Be still my princes, I bring grave news from your sisters and the Seer." The Dryad said.

_Well no one guessed who Kazé was but someone got really close. Dawn's Eternal Twilight, Congratulations, you guess Zephyrmon from Digimon and the actual character is Kazemon. Now I will start a contest. Who will I use next? This one is mostly based on luck or how well you know me. So if you're willing to participate then by all means go ahead and guess, I will not reveal the answer until I do reveal the next spirit Kairi will get to use. _

_I also didn't get much feedback on if you wanted Sora and Riku's tests, so I put up a poll. Answer the question there and depending on the feedback I will or will not write the one-shots. It's all up to you guys now._

_Here's chapter eight and again I'm sorry that it's late (really late) but I hope that you at least enjoyed it. And so on that note I will bid thee adieu. See you all next time! REVIEW!!_

_-Ultima_


	9. The Battle for Narnia

**-Chapter 9: The Battle for Narnia-**

"News? What news?" Sora inquired cautiously.

"Our great leader, Aslan, has perished on the stone table." The Dryad said, sadly.

"No, that can't be true!" Peter said suddenly, and ran toward Aslan's tent with the twilight behind him.

As Sora, Riku, and Edmund walked up to the tent, they found Oreius standing on the outskirts of the tent. "She's right," Peter walked out of the tent, "He's gone…" his voice caught.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund said firmly. Peter looked up at his brother in disbelief, "Peter there's an army out there."

"And you have to lead it." Sora said sternly, "Riku and I can't lead them because we aren't part of your family. One of the Kings and Queens have to lead the army to save Narnia."

"He's right, Peter. Aslan may be gone, but you are still here," Riku turned to Sora, "as are we."

Suddenly Riku and Sora heard Kairi's voice in their heads, _Sora, Riku, hurry! You have come to me!_ Sora looked at Riku incredulously and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did, and it's not with very good timing." Riku said.

"What happened?" Peter said, looking up to Riku, then to Sora.

"Kairi has called us to her, but I think Solaris and Lunarias can help you as much as we can, if not more" Sora said.

_Master! _Sora and Riku simultaneously thought.

_What is it? _Solaris thought from his tent.

_We need to get to Kairi. Do you think that you and Lunarias can handle things here with Peter and Edmund?_ Sora said.

_Very well. Use your powers to speed your travels; your hearts are all connected, so you should be able to find her without too much trouble. _Solaris thought back

Sora let out a sigh of relief, _Thank you, Master, she sounded urgent, so we'll leave immediately._

_Very well, then. Hurry now!_ Solaris urged.

"Let's go!" Sora took off with Riku hot on his heels.

Riku and Sora started to change, not only were their eyes becoming more prominently feline but so were their bodies. Sora eventually had to resort to going on all fours and found that it was faster, so Riku did the same. As they entered the forest, they were beginning to grow fur and whiskers, and gain the muzzles of their Anima.

_(With Kairi)_

Meanwhile, Kairi was watching Susan and Lucy mourn Aslan from a distance. She grew out of her sentimental phase, but the only thing that she kept from that phase was the charm that she and Sora shared in his first adventure and now that she had it back, she never let it off her person. Though she wasn't the sentimental type anymore, that didn't stop her from crying.

She turned and looked in the forest, searching for a particular two auras that were Sora and Riku's auras. She caught the color of their auras, gold and silver, but they were in shapes. Two tigers, one orange, and one white (1) came out of the forest. She walked up to them, expecting them to be two more of Narnia's talking animals, but as she neared, she sensed something different about these tigers.

_You called us Kairi?_ The Siberian (orange) tiger said.

"Sora?" She gasped in disbelief.

_Yeah, it kinda weirded us out too, but we got used to it, as will you._ The white tiger said.

"Riku!" She gasped and ran and hugged them both.

_Kairi,_ Sora spoke up, _your face is tear stained._ He then licked her face clean, which she gladly let him do.

"Anyway, on to the reason why I called you here," She composed herself, "I know where the two keyholes are for this world."

_You do!_ Riku jumped, _So that's how it works, we find the Keyhole of Heart, Kairi locks it, and she receives the vision that allows us to find the other two._

"Yeah that's about right." Kairi confirmed.

_Kairi, I sense another presence within you._ Sora said cautiously

"You what?" Kairi said incredulously.

_He senses another presence within you._ Riku said, _I do too, you see, when we speak to you, as I am doing now, we have to get into your head, so to speak. When we get into your head, we can sense things within you, like your newly awakened power, your connection to the keyblade, and most importantly, your connection to us._

_But I sense a completely different person in there, okay, maybe not a person, but a being that maybe was awakened at the same time as your powers?_ Sora suggested.

"Now that you mention it," Kairi thought out loud, "I have felt as if something was guiding my every step and action, ever since I was tested."

"_That was your Anima" _Kazé floated down and hovered in front of the three keybladers.

"My Anima? I thought only Sora and Riku could use those." Kairi said.

"_Everyone has an Anima that symbolizes who they are." _Kazé said, _"Yours has just been dormant for a while so your powers could set in and it could manifest."_

_Then she could turn into what we are? _Sora thought to the wind spirit.

"_Not exactly," _Kazé said gently, _"No two people are ever exactly alike, not even twins. No, Kairi will now discover what exactly she is. Just as you have your Helios ring, and Riku has his Chaos ring, Kairi will have a ring of her own to allow her to use the Anima inside of her."_

"So what is this ring?" Kairi questioned, gesturing to the rings, which were now anklets on the two tigers' left feet.

"_You will have this ring."_ Kazé summoned a plain white band in the air, it floated over to Kairi and she placed it on her left hand, as Sora and Riku did with their rings. A bright flash lit the area. As it dimmed, Riku noticed that the dawn was swiftly coming, and that they needed to hurry on, but he let Kazé do her work.

"_You are a special one."_ Kazé said in pure amazement, _"You are a dove, a being of peace and prosperity."_

Etched on Kairi's ring was the picture of a dove with an olive branch in its beak. It truly meant peace and prosperity, and Kairi was the first to react.

"I really can't believe this, how can a Princess of Heart, one who has so much power have the being of peace?" She really didn't believe any of this was true.

In a flash of golden light, Sora returned to his original form, and looked at her ring. "Because, you are the one to bring peace, and sometimes, you need that power to bring it, or to maintain it."

"_What you bear on your finger is the Luster Ring, the ring that shines as the twilight." _Kazé finished and began fade away, _"You are the Dove, Kairi, my Seer, you, along with the two princes, shall bring peace, and balance back to the universe."_ And she was gone.

_C'mon, we need to get to the areas that the keyholes are! _Riku said urgently.

"Oh! Right!" in a golden flash, Sora was once again a Siberian tiger, _Get on Kairi! Unless you think that you can take on the form of your Anima._

"Umm, let me try" Kairi then concentrated, after two minutes she began to glow white. Then in a flash of pure white light, she was a rather large dove and she began to fly in the direction of the Keyhole of Darkness. _C'mon guys! Riku's first!_ And she took off, with the boys hot on her heels.

They stopped as they heard a loud roar in the distance, in their heads they smiled as they knew who it was, and they continued on their way to the White Witch's castle.

_(With Peter and the Narnian Army)_

The fighting had already begun, and the armies were looking evenly matched, but the Witch's army was greater in number and consisted mainly of heartless. Peter looked out from the back of his unicorn and called out, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" and closed his visor and went to the rocks. Solaris and Lunarias, each in their Anima form were killing each opponent they came across, but were being careful not to confront the Witch herself. They knew, as did Sora, Riku, and Kairi that the Witch was not for them to defeat, Peter was the one who had to confront her. Solaris then took to the sky, engulfed himself in flames, and put up another wall of fire to hold up her army a little longer while their army was getting into position.

_(With Sora, Riku, and Kairi)_

In the middle of an icy lake nestled between two large mountains, was a castle that had the appearance of being made completely out of ice, however, it was just covered and filled with ice. As the keybladers dashed up to the portcullis, they each returned to their original form. "Where is the keyhole?" asked a very impatient Riku.

"In the throne room," Kairi answered, "only you can make it appear and only you can lock it."

"Right." Riku then dashed off into the castle.

"Wait, Riku!" Sora started, "Ugh, and he calls **me** hasty."

_Because you __**are**__ hasty! _Riku answered back with telepathy

"Oh yeah, I forgot he can hear my thoughts" Sora groaned

Sora and Kairi could just hear, as well as feel the smirk coming to Riku's lips.

"C'mon, we'd better get inside so we can bail him out of any trouble he may get in." Sora said.

"Funny," Kairi chuckled, "we normally do this with you."

They entered the castle and saw the statue garden that the Witch kept in the courtyard. They looked around and saw that she had creatures of every kind. She had fauns, satyrs, giants, centaurs, dwarves, and a multitude of animals. Kairi saw each statue had a faint glow to them, "Are these statues alive?" her voice cracked as she talked, "They're glowing as if they are…"

Kairi touched the forehead of a snarling tiger and memories started flooding into her mind.

_[Tiger's memories]_

_(flash)_

_The tiger was working to get information on the Witch and all her plans._

_(flash)_

_The tiger was caught by the Maugrim and the Witch._

_(flash)_

_The tiger was standing in front of the Witch, snarling at her. She stabbed him with her wand and his life faded._

_(flash)_

_[End of memories]_

Kairi staggered back and fell into Sora's grip as she tried to comprehend what she just saw, then in a very choked voice she said, "These statues are alive." She turned and buried her face in Sora's chest.

_[Dearly Beloved in background (just piano)]_

As she cried, Sora consoled her, but something completely different was going through his head. He voiced it, "Kairi? I know that this may not be the best time, but it may be the only time that I can do this."

_[Continue Dearly Beloved (Orchestral)]_

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just show you how I feel." He lifted her head up with two fingers. His face was just inches away from hers, and she was just staring at his deep blue eyes. Something about those eyes was just soothing to Kairi. As their faces got closer and closer, Kairi's eyes never left Sora's and Sora's never left hers.

When they finally connected, Kairi's eyes shot wide open, but she didn't struggle. Eventually her eyes closed in complete bliss and she answered back by kissing him. When they finally broke due to lack of air, Sora cupped her face and said, "I love you, Kairi." She smiled and hugged him and said through his jacket, "I love you too, Sora."

_(With Riku)_

Elsewhere in the castle, Riku stopped for a moment and said, "So he finally got the guts to tell her." He smirked, "I knew it would happen sooner or later, but I just didn't know when Sora would get the guts to tell her." Then he continued running down the halls to get to the throne room.

When he found the throne room, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Seriously? Who would want a throne of ice? This Witch is crazy…" suddenly Tiger's Wrath appeared in his hand, and ebony light pulsed just above the throne.

Riku raised the keyblade and the keyhole appeared. It was identical to the one in Disney Castle, but it was smaller. Riku pointed his keyblade to the Keyhole of Darkness and an ebony beam shot from the keyblade to the keyhole and locked it. The flow of darkness was abruptly halted as all the heartless that were in the castle disappeared. As he walked out of the throne room, he nearly ran right into Sora, who was looking for him. "Whoa, Riku! That's the second time you nearly hit me! Is it just me or are you becoming clumsy?" Sora smirked, "Nah, it can't be, let's get back to the courtyard, Aslan, Susan, and Lucy are here."

As they appeared in the courtyard, they saw that several of the statues were now alive and moving. Kairi appeared and said, "Aslan healed all these people and animals! They really were alive like I thought they were." Kairi had a wide grin plastered on her face

"Come, we must hurry and search the castle." Aslan said, "Peter will need all the help he can get."

Once they finished searching the castle, they then went to the battlefield, Sora, Riku and Kairi, each in Anima form and in the lead by Aslan.

When they appeared, Aslan, Sora, and Riku each took a ledge and roared, while the new troops flowed in from behind them. Kairi healed all that were injured and plucked the hearts out of all her enemies. Sora and Riku worked together to rip their enemies to shreds, as Solaris and Lunarias worked together to vaporize them.

Aslan ran directly to the White Witch, who was poised to kill Peter, yet before she could stab, Aslan tackled her and destroyed her. He turned and said, "It is finished." And the battle was over.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Solaris, and Lunarias each reformed into their original forms and celebrated their victory, if for just a few seconds, as there was a commotion over by the Pevensies. Edmund was found over by the chasm wall, dying from a stab wound. Lucy took out a bottle and gave him a drop of the juice that was in it and he calmed down as if he died. But in actuality he was being healed, and Kairi could sense it, his aura was actually healing itself, she looked to Lucy and said, "What's in that bottle?"

"The juice of the fireflower, or so I was told." Lucy said

Then she and Kairi both went out to heal the injured and dying, before they died as Aslan depetrified the petrified. Once they finished that, they went to the castle on the coast, Cair Paravel, where the coronation was to be held.

The castle itself was beautiful and very intricately designed. In the throne room, where the Pevensies were being crowned, there were four thrones, and that jogged Kairi's memory, "Sora, this is where your keyhole is supposed to be."

"Really? Well alright, I wonder when it will appear?" Sora mused.

The crowd suddenly broke into a chant, "Long live King Peter, long live King Edmund, long live Queen Susan, long live Queen Lucy!" Right as they finished the chant, a bright light pulsed in front of the Kings and Queens. Tigers Rage also appeared in Sora's hand, and he stepped forward.

"And now, the final keyhole will be locked." He said. The Keyhole of Light then appeared; a golden keyhole with a lion at the bottom and vines all around. Sora raised Tiger's Rage and pointed it at the keyhole. A white beam of energy flowed out from the keyblade and locked the keyhole, leaving the entire world in balance and peace.

Then Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Kings (not Peter and Edmund) each had a vision of the next place they were to go.

_[Vision]_

_The street was lined with shops and hotels, but at the very end of the street, it had a very large and beautiful building with the words "Opera Populaire" on it. A sign on the outside was advertising an opera named "Hannibal." As they continued inside they saw, yet didn't hear, a woman rehearsing a solo in the opera, which then broke into a new part. The part they were rehearsing was then interrupted by three men, one who looked like he was showing, and the other two, observing. As they continued, they went down, not up, into the catacombs of the Opera Populaire to see a man with a white half-mask and a black cape in his large chamber, complete with a lake._

_[End Vision]_

"So that is where we're to go next, is it?" Solaris said.

"Yes, but it is on the opposite side of the universe, as of now." Lunarias said.

"Okay, then maybe a quick stop at Radiant Garden to see how things are coming there, then we leave for that world." Sora suggested.

"I guess that is as good as we can do at the moment." Solaris said.

"Then, Aslan, we must leave you all now, the balance of the universe must be righted if we are to survive." Lunarias said.

"I understand, be very careful, especially the Princes and the Seer. Here take this for your travels." He dropped an amulet with a lion on it, "Merely call my name and I shall be there in a heartbeat." He said with a smile.

"We will use it well." Sora said, "See ya!" and in a flash they were all back on the Gummi Ship.

As they began to leave, the main room, where all of them were, began to get cold. Then suddenly a projection of the White Witch appeared in front of Sora. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

"I'm merely here because you've left Narnia," She said simply, "and the curse I placed on you in life takes effect then." She then made to stab him with an unseen ice dagger, but the shape of a tiger got in the way, and he only fell unconscious. "Well, I didn't expect his Anima to care so much for him. No matter, shadows will still consume his mind and in two days time he will still be dead!" and she disappeared laughing the evil laugh of hers.

_(1)- many people have a misconception about Siberian tigers, and white tigers. They are different animals, Siberians __**are**__ orange and white tigers are, well, white._

_I think some of you might see some sort of connection in the little "romance scene" I put in with Sora and Kairi. If you can figure it out, I'll give you a cookie. Anyways, that's chapter nine. Also, can anyone guess the movie of the next world? I'll give you a hint, it's not Disney._

_-Ultima_


	10. Author's Note Do Not Review!

**Author's Note**

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I apologize for this, but I am simply too busy at the moment to continue with this fic as well as the other two that I am currently working on. For now, this fic is on hold until further notice. I do ask one thing though; if you have any questions or comments, do not send them to me through a review, PM me instead. Know this though, I am by no means abandoning this fic, I'm just putting it to rest for a little while. It will be back up and running when I'm ready to work on it again. Sorry for the inconvenience but this must be done to maintain my sanity.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Ultima Phoenix**_


End file.
